Pensé que eramos un equipo
by Zoffer
Summary: ¿Nunca se preguntaron que paso con Connie antes de que Kevin la invitase a la fiesta donde se re-encontraría con Steven? Sean bienvenidos a este intento de fanfic (Que por cierto, es el primero que escribo y publico) en donde se intenta resolver esto.


**N/A: ¡Hola! Quiero aclarar que soy bastante inexperto usando la página, por lo que agradecería si alguien pudiese mandarme un mensaje explicándome el funcionamiento de esta. Dicho esto, bienvenido/a seas a este fanfic, el cual dividiré en capítulos[No sé cuantos vayan a ser] (Pude haberlo hecho un One Shot, pero no tengo la suficiente inspiración para haberlo hecho en 1000 palabras). Otra cosa que quiero aclarar: Este capitulo lo hice como Prologo, ya que es el principio de ''Dewey Wins'' (Dewey Gana, en LA ) salvo que le agregue algunos pensamientos que podrían haber tenido los personajes en dicho momento. Agradecería si entraran algún error (Ya sea de redacción o el uso de alguna palabra), ya que me ayuda a mejorar mucho. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta idea.**

''Estaremos bien, volveré en un momento, solo tomare un paseo con Connie. No se preocupen, no regresare al espacio o algo así''-Dijo, esperando que no se preocuparan por él.

 _''Jamás volverán a quitarme los ojos de encima''_ -Pensó mientras reía, en cierta forma se preparaba para hablar con su amiga- ¿Connie? - Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que se alejaba y apresuro el paso.

''¡Connie! -La llamo-Sé que debes volver a casa y descansar, pero una vez que descanses, no puedo esperar para contarte todo. ¡Estar en el Homeworld fue una locura!'' -Dijo muy emocionado-Y después de que me entregué, me hicieron un juicio, y Lars estuvo ahí, y nos persiguieron robots asesinos. Todo fue una locura.''-Concluyo, esperando que su amiga lo bombardease con preguntas.

''Y, eh...'' -Prosiguió el pequeño hibrido, pensando lo que diría cuidadosamente-''Me alegro bastante de volver a verte.''

''…'' -La joven le estaba dando la espalda, evitando el contacto visual con él.

''¿Mhhh?''- El hibrido se encontraba bastante confuso, no esperaba esa reacción de ella- ''¿Estás feliz de verme también? ''

''Por supuesto que estoy feliz de verte, Steven'' -Le respondió Connie, con un tono de voz bastante apagado. Steven, por su parte, se sintió más tranquilo cuando escucho esto, pero no sabía que le ocurría.

''¿Ahm?-Reflexiono un segundo; Él se había entregado para que no le hicieran daño a nadie. Ni a su padre, ni a las gems, ni a ella-''¿Pero?''

''Pero...''-Connie no se sentía segura de querer seguir hablando con Steven-''¿Cómo pudiste entregarte de esa forma?''- _Así que era eso lo que la tenía preocupada._

''Bueno, primero dije que era mi papá, y luego dije que era mi mamá''- Respondió algo nervioso y de la forma más sencilla que pudo, ya que no sabía que podría reaccionar.

''¡No! Me refiero...- Connie guardo silencio por un segundo, como si estuviese pensando en que responder y continuo- ''A que simplemente te rendiste.''

''Tenía que hacerlo''- El hibrido sonreía nerviosa y forzadamente mientras hablaba-''Se iban a llevar a todas esas personas, ¡Te iban a secuestrar!''

''Pero, ¿qué hay de nuestro entrenamiento?''-Definitivamente, si esa conversación no terminaba pronto, ella rompería a llorar-''Stevonnie, Amigos de Jalea, yo creía en nosotros. ¡Pudimos haberlo logrados juntos!''

''Esto es diferente. Todo esto fue mi culpa, pero sabía que podría arreglarlo todo si me entregaba''-Respondió, cada vez con un tono de voz más apagado-''Y mira, nadie salió herido. Bueno, excepto por Lars, pero también lo salvé''-Repentinamente recobro su característico buen humor.

''Pero...''-Connie no quería seguir hablando, quería regresar a su casa, con sus padres y olvidar lo ocurrido ese día-''Yo estoy herida''-Termino de decir.

''No, claro que no. ¡Estas a salvo!''- Respondió de la forma más inocente, Steven no lograba ver que Connie se sentía traicionada en cierto modo-''Aquí estás. Aquí estoy. Estamos a salvo. Todo está bien.''-Termino de decir pausadamente con su característica actitud positiva e inocente.

''Pero no es así''-Termino de decir Connie, subiéndose en León, lista para irse.

''Sabes, fue una difícil decisión que debí tomar, pero tenía que hacerse así''-El pequeño gem no sabía que más decir para evitar que Connie se sintiese mal.

''No lo entiendes''-Termino Connie, preparada para irse.

''Entender, ¿qué? -Estaba sumamente confundido, no esperaba esa reacción de Connie, esperaba que ella al verlo se alegrara y pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad.

''…''-No hubo respuesta por parte de la morena-''Vámonos, León''-Dicho esto, el felino miro a Steven, gruño y se puso en marcha, abriendo un portal que llevaría a Connie a su casa''

''Wow, Steven, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte''-Él híbrido no sabía que acaba de ocurrir-''Me alegra que hayas vuelto''-Termino, para regresar al templo antes de que creyeran que había vuelto al espacio.

''¿ _Que hice mal para que ella reaccionara así? -_ Pensó mientras subía los escalones del templo, preparado para ser sometido a un extenso interrogatorio y posterior reproche que se llevaría al entrar.


End file.
